


Triple F

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Food...play.., Futanari, Incest, Knotting, Oral Sex, Urethral Play, i wish i was making half of these up, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Fates, fucking, futa, I think that explains it all. Short scenes of every female indulging with Corrin and their *ahem* equipment. Based off an image I found on /feg/. Not for kids. Actually, this might not be for anyone.





	Triple F

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you, humble Discord.

This is a story about one prince getting intimate with his wife, a woman that is up to you, the reader to decide which works best. But this story is a little different, in that the wife also has a dick.

And she fucks Corrin with it.

* * *

_Unmatched in length, girth, and endurance, Camilla takes great care in preparing her husband for her monster cock with lots of foreplay to avoid hurting him. During sex she loves to keep him on her lap, holding him tight and whispering lewd things in his ear._

_13"_

"Mmmm….do you like that, dear Corrin? Please tell me if I'm hurting you."  
"Ughn….no, it's just…..aaaah, so big…"

Camilla smiled happily as her brother-turned-husband bounced up and down her cock. She had lubricated him very thoroughly, and rubbing his glass-cutting nipples was a way of easing him throughout the process.

But he did look happy, given the euphoria and drool coming from his lips.

"Ha….ha…..Camilla….I love you…"  
"Oh, I love you too, Corrin! Clench your walls around my cock…"

* * *

_Charlotte wants men to believe her cock to be small and feminine, paranoid they'll avoid her out of fear of the monster she truly has. Extremely dominant and demanding sexually, her way of fucking is rough and violent and she cares little about her husband's safety._

_13''_

The blond fighter moaned like a starving cow as she rammed herself back and forth into the unprepared hole of her husband. "So tight! Hngh!"

Corrin, however, was not moaning strictly out of pleasure (although he was hard too), but in serious pain. "W-Why didn't she use any lube….?" he wondered out loud.

"Hey!" Charlotte slapped his already red ass. "I'm going to cum dear, so hold on tight!"

Of course, she didn't bother with a condom either. Cum soon leaked out of the prince's ass like a waterfall, and he hoped the rough part was over.

"Oooh, suck me off again! I'm still hard," she whined.

Nope.

* * *

_Kagero's dick is huge but somewhat soft, even when erect. She's a hardcore sub and loves having her cock slapped, tied up, and being forbidden to cum._

_12''_

"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes Corrin. I can take it."

Reluctantly, Corrin tied the bind around Kagero's cock, and already she was going burst from the seams with cum. She was hard, too hard. But she laid down on their bed and beckoned for him to start. So he did, putting one of his barefeet onto it.

"Like that?"  
"With more force. Use your toenails if you have to," Kagero panted. She gripped the sheets hard as the feet began to mash into her large kunai. "Ah…..yes, yes!"

Corrin liked how much she was enjoying it, so he got into it as well. "You like that, you titcow? You want to cum, right?"

"Oh gods, yes, please! I'm leaking already…."

"Too bad!" he laughed in his head as he moved his feet away. This was fun! Kagero looked so mortified but the thrill of being forbidden only made her harder.

* * *

_Amazing girth and endurance, Effie has to hold back her strength during sex, otherwise her thrusts combined with her force would be more than capable of killing her husband. She likes lifting him up and carrying him around in her arms with her cock still inside him, each step she takes making him bounce on her shaft as she walks around casually._

_11''_

Up and down, up and down, Corrin kept seeing the tree in their backyard as he looked through it with glazed, half-lidded eyes. Effie was at least kind enough to finger his ass to prepare him, and she wasn't too selfish; she kept nibbling on his already sensitive ears.

"I'm hungry."

"I k-know," he murmured, feeling his orgasm approaching. Effie was a strong woman capable of doing many things at once, including furiously jacking her husband off as she walked around.

"Oh, but I'm not bored! You have a nice hole, Corrin, it's cute. The way it just drooled for my spear…"

"C-Cute?"

Effie announced she was going to cum (again), and in seconds so did Corrin, spraying yet another piece of furniture. Her stamina was intense and wasn't going to end until next nightfall.

* * *

_Nyx's cock is the only part of her body that stayed adult, and her only consolation. The girth is lacking, but the size is impressive on her little body. What she loves the most is size shaming her husband, putting his dick besides hers and pointing out how it's not even half her size, looking down at him while he sucks her off._

_11''_

"Such a _childish_ dick."

The harsh words sent a shiver down Corrin's spine, but he couldn't retort, his mouth stuffed with her _un_ childlike penis. Nyx smirked and trailed her fingers down his face.

"Does it humiliate you, husband? To know your wife is more of a man that you are?" she said. "Take it. Taste all of it. Maybe that way you'll know what a true cock is."

"Hnphp?"

"Yes yes, I want to cum down your throat this time. It's so messy having to clean up semen everywhere, but you wouldn't know that, would you?"

He got a little harder at the goading, around the same time Nyx fired a pretty concentrated load in his mouth. He lapped it all up, not letting a single drop escape, and she laughed and rubbed his hair.

* * *

_Soleil's cock is very masculine and rugged. She insists on her husband dressing up as a girl and wearing make-up during sex, and given Corrin's physique, the result is very convincing. Then she plays pretend with him treating him as her wife, calling him cute, princess-carrying him, and fucking him while he wears nothing but an apron._

_11''_

"I'm home, dearest!"

Corrin had some reservations about doing this, but considering that he married her despite the penis, he was not able to judge. So he came out and greeted her, in a borrowed dress and some make-up he took from Camilla's room. "H-Hello, Soleil! I….made you dinner….?"

"That's great, wifey!" Soleil kissed his cheek. "I hope it's pie."

"B-But that's not a dinner…?"

She only laughed and bent him over the counter, lifting the apron up. "It IS a meal!" She took out her cock and lined it up to his entrance. "God you're so hot, Corrin, I just…..I just want to make you a true woman, okay?"

Corrin nodded, and he dug into the countertop hard as the merc wasted no time pounding his rear. She giggled and moaned, and played with the silky hair in front of her.

"So pretty….hehehehehe…."  
"Anything for you…." He arched his back. "…. _husband_!"

* * *

_Mozu's penis looks small at first, soft, but once it gets erect it grows beyond any expectation. Despite its size it's still phimotic, and emits a very strong scent. She prefers vanilla, lovey dovey love making, with lots of hugs and kisses._

_10''_

"Hehehe…stop that! T-That tickles!"

Getting Mozu to bed had been an anxious affair for both of them, as the farmgirl was very self-conscious over her body, and specifically, her own penis. But she cooed as Corrin rubbed his cock against hers, and their lips pressed together.

"Mozu….you're so cute…"

"You too, Corrin. Gosh…." She pulled him close. "Marrying you was the best thing I ever did."

"Can I….um….?"

Mozu blushed and pushed out her small chest, letting him lick her cream-colored nipples. She mewled at the touch, going down with her free hand to stroke both carrots. "C-Corrin…?"

"Yeah?"

"Who…who's on top?"

"Uhhh…I don't know. You?"

"I'll hurt ya!" She whimpered. "It'd be best if you claim me as your bride, properly. But I need to be prepared…"

"Got it." He moved down to finger her taut hole, but Mozu stopped him. "What's wrong?"

She placed a cowboy hat on his head and smiled bashfully at him. "Well, we ARE on a farm….and this cow's got some milk…."

* * *

_Velouria doesn't take proper care of her personal hygiene. Her dick is usually dirty and smelly, with smegma deposited on the foreskin. Before mating, she asks her husband to clean her cock with his tongue, and to swallow everything. When she mounts him, she makes sure to cum inside, to mark him with her scent._

_10''_

Corrin immediately recoiled when his wife opened her fly. Velouria's cock looked more like a dried-out sausage than a delectable piece of wolfskin meat, and boy, did it reek.

"Yeah….you can start, I guess."

"Velouria, I…..the whole thing?"

"Uh huh. I can't mate until you do."

So the prince took a deep breath and got to work, using his mouth to fit whatever he could at a time, and licked up all of the sweat, smegma, and other fluids. Velouria gave a lazy smile, but forcibly held his head down. "Sorry, I can't control myself."

Including the rather thick cum shot that followed the grooming. Corrin coughed and pulled away, as the white trail seeped down his lips. "Okay, is it ready?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. Get down on all fours, okay?"

Corrin wished she would reciprocate the oral treatment (especially since he was pulling out stray hairs from his mouth), but her tail was wagging so much, it kept hitting the sides of her thighs. She at least went to the trouble of removing her clothes.

"Here we go!"

She pushed inside with little hesitation, and her tongue panted as she rammed into Corrin nonstop. The prince had to hold onto the wall to steady himself.

"So…warm…..you're such a good beta, Corrin….."  
"T-Thanks…."

No foreplay, just fucking. Corrin did manage to cum once her knot inflated.

"That was good….but I'm still horny…."

Once he heard the sound of his wife changing form, Corrin knew he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks.

* * *

_Oboro, despite her endowed length and girth, is surprisingly gentle with her lover, favoring slow deep thrusts so the two of them could enjoy it together._

_10''_

"You like that, babe?" purred the spear fighter.

"Yeah…."

Oboro knew exactly what Corrin liked. Every thrust, the right angle, gentle but still pleasurable strokes of his cock….her face was so seductive, yet so pleased to see how much he was enjoying it. She liked to touch everything. His ear, his nipples, his balls even.

"Oboro….g-gah, I'm…"  
"Cumming? Sssh, not yet, not yet….I've still got so much to do…." She traced her fingertips down his chest. "And you can aim wherever you want."

"But…our bed…?" Corrin knew how much of a neat freak/fashion gestapo his wife could be.

"It's just a _bed_. I'd rather treat the real prize better," Oboro replied, pulling in and out of his ass with a smooth, gentle rhythm. "Gods your ass….!"

Corrin liked _her_ ass too, but she promised him he could be on top next time. Not that he didn't want more of the wonderful plowing.

* * *

_Long, slender dick and incredible sex drive, Nina is easily turned on and to calm down her penis she had to cum multiple times a day, every day. She often gets hard in public, and demands her husband suck her off quietly under the table, or fucks him hard and fast against the wall of a dirty alley. The possibility of her husband being caught by other men in such a shameful display only adds to the excitement._

_9''_

"N-Nina, slow down!"

They hadn't even stepped five feet out of the tavern - where Corrin had to sneak in a suck-off in between waitress visits - before Nina dragged him to the alley. She yanked down his pants and hers, and already her cock was upon his quivering hole. She moaned like a fiend and gripped his thighs tightly.

"Fuck yes! I've been waiting for this all day!"  
"You fucked me this MORNING! And after our breakfast, in the bath, while I was trying to get dressed-"

Nina ignored his complaints. "Corrin, dear, have you thought about my suggestion?" She jerked him a little to get his memory running.

"Ugn….waah…..the t-threesome?"

"Why stop there?" she asked like an eager child. "Oh gods, imagine if a whole flock of men came over and fucked both of us, spread-eagle style?" in a low voice she added: "and then each other…"

"Uhh…." Corrin pondered the expense for lubricant. Nina went through _jars_ in a single day. "oh fuck! Y-yeah, that'd be-"

"Huh? That you, Corrin?"

Nina squealed. She leaned in and whispered. "It's Silas! Him fucking you, that'd be SO fucking hot! I'll do the honors, love! YES, IT IS DEFINITELY CORRIN, AND BOY, YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT HE'S UP TO!"

"Nina….!" The whine came from both the goading and the fact that he had reached his 17th orgasm of the week.

It was only Tuesday.

* * *

_Her pale, aristocratic cock is dyed red at the tip, like her hair. She's usually rather playful during sex, but if her husband pisses her off he'll be in big trouble, as Peri will try to kill him while still fucking, for example choking him to death with her cock._

_9''_

Getting into bed with Peri seemed like a gigantic risk, from the nervous stares from the men at their wedding to the cryptic words from Laslow, but she seemed harmless so far. She giggled and let her hands roam, and even let Corrin touch her large breasts.

"You're so….b-beautiful, Peri…" he said in a mix of caution and genuineness.

"Awww, you're sweet!" For a reward she immediately dove down to his penis, firm at attention. "I'm gonna give you a mouth present, so pay attention!"

"I will!" Corrin gave a dopey smile as her warm mouth enveloped his cock. Her tongue swirled around the tip, and she massaged his testicles. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. Maybe Peri could be a normal wife.

"Bluech?!"

Unfortunately, Corrin was so busy lost in his thoughts/pleasure that he failed to warn Peri that he was cumming. Peri spat out the liquid with disdain. She didn't mind the taste but she hated surprises! She liked _giving_ them, not _getting_ them!

"Uhh….s-sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" She tackled him and forced him down, then shoved her red-tipped cock into his mouth. "So apologize with your _own_ mouth!"

"?!" Corrin reached to try to stroke her but she slammed back and forth with a dangerous speed, and his eyes started to water from the rough intrusion. Peri laughed manically and gripped his hair.

"Like a bitch, like a bitch! Peri will make her husband a bitch!"

He wanted to beg for her forgiveness, but the cock was far too close to his uvula for comfort. She giggled madly and pulled harder, eventually blasting all of her seed down his throat.

* * *

_Orochi and Reina frequently competed with each other over Mikoto when she was alive, and the experience shows. Both are the type to immediately take the initiative and dominate their partner, with Orochi sometimes having to rely on hexes to keep up with Reina's incredible natural stamina._

_9''_

Agreeing to have sex with both was a big, big mistake. Both women smiled with the same demeanor, the "I'm going to fuck you so hard" kind of way, and it wasn't long before Corrin was spitroasted, dangling between the two of them - Reina his ass and Orochi his mouth.

"So naiive," giggled the diviner. "We're not weak women at all, Lord Corrin. Your mother did the same thing with us years ago!"

"Ah, youth….how I miss the simpler days." Reina fucked Corrin's ass with a soft but succinct rhythm, thankfully her personality in battle didn't carry over. "But we'll be sure to give you a break, if you need it."

"What an eager boy!" Orochi cooed as his tongue coiled around her dick. "Wanting to get all of Orochi's semen? I won't disappoint you!"

The sound of flash slapping echoed across the room: Mikoto's bed chamber. Corrin thought it would be slightly taboo to suggest, but to his shock, it had only made both harder.

* * *

_Ophelia utilizes her Ragnarcock with pride, with rapid thrusts from behind before releasing her Jizzletainn technique in a mighty, thunderous shot._

_8''_

The prince *knew* his wife would bring the theatrics into bed, she was Odin's daughter after all. From announcing her dick as "Ragnarcock", the "chosen penis", and insisting on using her magically-charged lubricant, she got to work on his ass immediately.

"Ah….that feels…."

"Good? I am pleased, husband, for my dark fingers will cascade you with a treasure trove of endless pleasure! This must be the G-Spot! That GRAND, GREAT-"

"Can you just go faster?" Corrin asked impatiently, so his wife's fingers could pump harder. She even scissored the two, which drove him crazy. Once the hole was lubricated well enough, the prince spread his hole - it was embarrassing, but Ophelia looked so pleased.

"The moment of truth! The glory hole lies before me, Ophelia Dusk! I must claim the hole and transfer my dark power within!"

Corrin rolled his eyes, but once she was inside, he shut up. But she didn't.

"Go Ragnarcock! Ravish my husband and touch his core! Aaaah, your hole is accepting! It recognizes true power when it sees it!"

"O-Ophelia, please…." His aching dick was soothed by his own pumps.

"Right, right! Shall I use my final technique?"

"I don't care what you do as long as you're hitting riiiight-"  
"JIZZLETAINN ATTACK!"

A dense heat was soon upon his buttocks, and he howled to the ceiling in sheer, raw, DARK, pleasure. Ophelia giggled and kissed him.

* * *

_During mating season Selkie is hyperactive and pretty much in constant heat. When she wants to mate, or "play" as she calls it, she mounts her husband regardless of his will, and plants her fangs on the back of his neck, to hold him until she has finished releasing all of the cum inside._

_8''_

Corrin, finally relaxed, got out of the bath. It had been a quiet morning, just him and his lazybones wife that was still sleeping. He put on a towel and headed for the door-

**WHAM**

-where Selkie knocked it down and tackled him into the warm water. He flailed around for a bit, before coming up for air. "Hey! Selkie, why did you do that?"

Smiling, she showed him her pulsating second tail.

"Oh no…."

"Yep! I'm finally in heat, Corrin, so let's play!" She giggled and forced him against the rim of the tub, quickly tearing off her clothes with a wide grin. "I hope you're ready!"

"A-Aren't you going to lubricant me first?"

"Lubawhat?" Selkie's heat-induced strength positioned her on top of him, and she quickly forced her dick inside of his hole. The warm water added to the tingly sensation, but still her husband had to moan in a pleasure/pain mix. "Whee! You feel soooo good!"

She began thrusting immediately, her swinging tail slapping his legs. "Gaah….Selkie! S-Slow down!" Corrin yelped: did she BITE him?!

"Stay still! I want to be really, really close…." Selkie moaned with glee as she sped up the thrusts, the dripping blood of both Corrin's ass and neck mixing into the water. "Kyah…Corrin…."

_Is she gonna….?_

Selkie moaned/laughed as her knot inflated and shot thick, rapid gobs of her love juice into his hole without a moment's rest, and she forced him against the wall until finally…..she was done.

"Mmmm….wanna play again?!"

His head said no, his dick said yes.

* * *

_Azura's dick is smooth and beautiful. It produces copious amounts of precum and her loads are plentiful. She's rather shy and meek during sex, and prefers it when her husband takes the lead. She's extremely vanilla and will hardly try anything more kinky._

_8''_

True to form, Azura was soft-spoken during sex, only having quiet moans to spare as Corrin gave her a handjob while she was on his lap.

"C-Corrin…"

"Sssh, just relax, okay, Azura? I want to make you feel good."

"Y-Yes…."

She only increased the volume by 5% when her orgasm was reached and her shot stained Corrin's hand. The two looked into each other's eyes, and they kissed passionately.

"Azura…."

"Corrin…..I think I'm ready."

"Are….you sure?"

She nodded, getting off his lap and spreading herself from him. Even her rear looked as beautiful as she did. "Please….be gentle…."

Corrin guided himself into her passage, and a rougher moan escaped the singer's lips. As the prince stumbled to find the right pace, she looked back at him. Her face was scrunched up in pain, but her smile said that she was enjoying their intimacy. So he resolved to kiss her again, and ran a hand across her breasts as the groove was reached.

"Azura…"  
"Corrin…."

Once he started to pump her again, she lost all sense of grace and let the reaction pour out of her mouth. A song, but to a different tune.

* * *

_Felicia, in the heat of the moment, often goes for the wrong hole. Despite her impressive size frustrating Flora to no end, unbeknownst to her, Felicia is completely inept at using her meat staff, and moves with clumsy, virgin-like motions. Her partner has to take the lead most of the time._

_8''_

"Ah….w-wait! You like it….here?"

Felicia insisted the two indulge in both the dark AND with a blindfold over her master's eyes, but while it made things more mysterious and exciting for her, Corrin's patience was running thin by the minute.

"Just put it together, Felicia."

His hand guided hers, and the two lengths grinded against each other. Felicia's squeals were a joy to hear, but it was canceled by her trying to get something out of his nipples.

"Felicia."  
"Yeah?"  
"Stop twisting them. Rub them, like this." He rubbed her own nipples, making her throw her head back in pleasure. But her clumsy hands traveled south, to where the hole was.

"Uh…Felicia…"

"Sssh! Corrin, I don't you want to do anything more, okay?" She massaged it, dipped her finger inside, all while smiling with an unseen smugness in the dark. For once, she could be a good maid in a different way

"…"

"Okay, are you ready? Here I go!"

A squelching sound was heard, and Felicia was certain she had hit the perfect spot. Corrin thought the effort was cute, if not very very painful.

"Felicia?"

"Y-Yes?"

"That's not my ass."

* * *

_Caeldori strives to be perfect in every way, including the way of the cock. She's already surpassed her father in the art of pleasuring her partners, although neither are aware of it. Quickly locating her lover's weak points, her only weakness is that her companions are often satisfied by her firm technique before she could finish._

_7''_

From setting the mood with candles and a back massage, to throwing rose petals on the bed, it seemed Caeldori had all of the bases covered - except home, that was. She let her hands iron out the knots in Corrin's shoulders, pressing her erect nipples into his back.

"Comfy?" she whispered.

"Y-Yeah…."

"I have an idea," Caeldori continued, "it's a little bold, but…." She whispered the suggestion in his ear, and to her delight, he seemed intrigued by it. So he laid down on their bed, cock pointed at the ceiling, while she climbed over him in the reverse position.

"A-Are you ready?"

"Yeah…."

In seconds both mouths were engulfing each other's dick, and the prince knew this was going to be a losing battle - having Caeldori's warm weight on top of him and her firm ass pointed at his face was maddening.  
He swirled his tongue across her tip, drawing lewd moans, but the steady sucking of her mouth on his was too much to take out. How in Dawn Dragon's name was she so good at this, too?

Caeldori released the appendage with a *pop*, only to blow air on the tip and take it all at once. Corrin's eyes widened at the intention - she was _deep throating_ him, no effort.

"Aaaah…."

The salacious sounds of simultaneous oral pleasure slapped across the room's walls, and just when the pegasus knight was starting to feel that tingle in her spine, Corrin's seed flooded her mouth.

"You're….the….best….." he panted, her dick dangling out of his mouth, strained and unfinished.

She gracefully swallowed every drop, but when she opened her mouth, she gave a whine of disappointment. He was already asleep!

* * *

_Sakura's penis is particularly big for her age, and she has a very high sex drive. Things escalated when Corrin got into her life; just being in the same room as him made her dick hard, and she started having nocturnal emissions. That's when she started using "Corrin onaholes" made out of things in her room to placate her dick. During sex her lewdness overcomes her shy nature, and she becomes surprisingly forward and dominant._

_7''_

Poor Sakura had been thinking about it all day - she was finally going to indulge with her adopted brother. From morning to dusk she was erect, furiously jacking off or plunging into her "toys". She was so sore. She wanted this, no, she NEEDED this.

"Eek!"  
"Sakura?"

She was already in mid fantasy when he came in. She spluttered, removing her hand from her hard pink prick and tried to explain: "I, uh…."

"Is….that….?"

A bodypillow worn and ragged, filled with her girlcum.

"Oh b-big brother, I'm sorry! I…..I wish I didn't have these thoughts all the time!" Sakura covered her face, red as a tomato. "It's o-okay if you want to leave!"

"Hey, hey, don't cry." He sat down next to her. "We both wanted to marry, okay? Ryoma gave his blessing. And it's fine with me if you can't stop thinking about it….we all have needs."

Sakura peeked through her fingertips. "So….it's okay if we start having s-sex?"

"Yeah!"

"And me using your mouth as uh…..a cum container?"

"Uh….sure!" Corrin was slightly surprised by her choice of phrase.

"And me…." Sakura bit her lip. "holding you down while I r-ram you for hours and hours, until the sun comes up, then finishing inside?"

"Sakura, I love you, okay? Whatever you want, I want."

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that, big brother!" She dug under her bed and pulled out: a jar of lube, some nipple clamps, a vibrator, a pickle, lotion, and some rice balls.

"…." Corrin didn't have the words.

"O-Oh! No, you m-misunderstand. That's just for me, so I have more energy later."

"How long were you aiming for…?"

"Uhhh….." Sakura began to count on her fingers. "1, 2…..I g-guess until I'm not hard anymore."

Three _days_ later, the priestess made the cutest orgasm sound as she pulled out of Corrin's demolished asshole, cum staining everything from the windows to his entire body.

* * *

_Despite being somewhat average in size, Hinoka maintains massive insecurities about her dick, failing to get fully hard as a result. After briefly falling into a depression after seeing her younger sister's equally sized but far more virile cock, she attempted to dominate her to prove her superiority only to be outmatched and creampied. After crying to her beloved brother about it, she found him in Sakura's bed, enjoying her superior technique._

_7''_

Hinoka didn't know what was worse, the fact that she was watching her younger sister slam into Corrin with the speed and ferocity of a demonic pegasus horn, or the fact that she was _watching_ her younger sister slam into Corrin.

 _Oh well, that's future Hinoka's problem_ , she thought, eyes shut as she tried to jack herself off with the same speed.

* * *

_Rhajat's dick is fairly average, but she is capable of using hexes to increase its size, changing its shape too to increase her husband's sensibility. She always makes sure to hold him tight and come inside._

_7''_

The only light in the room was a single green candle. Their sheets, the curtains, everything else was black. Corrin moaned like a shameless whore as his wife thrusted in and out of his pucker.

"Mmmm…..such a delight, my sweet~" Rhajat purred. The diviner took some lotion and rubbed his chest with it, and a twirl of her fingers activated the size hex. Corrin moaned louder.

"How about this~?" the shape hex made it more angular, hitting his G-spot head on. Soon she would cum, but she didn't care if she got off or not. Pleasuring her dear husband who belonged to her was the only thing she wanted.

"Aaah….gggaaah…." his whole body was shivering.

"So cute~"

Rhajat sucked on his earlobe before releasing inside, and she stuck her fingers into Corrin's mouth to soften the cry - or rather, scream - of his orgasm.

"Accept my love, Corrin….all of it….."

* * *

_Anna's penis is relatively small in length and girth, but her large collection of Bad Manakete sex toys and willingness to engage in most fetish play more than makes up for it. As long as you're willing to shell out enough gold, that is._

_6''_

"Oh…my….GOD! Is that for me?!"

Technically, the haul came from some bandits but Corrin knew how much his wife loved the coin. "Uhh…yeah. Why don't we make tonight special."

"Sounds great!"

She pushed him down, disrobed, and smiled naughtily as she rubbed their hardening cocks together. Corrin smiled, but he had no idea what "treats" he had unlocked.

"Get ready for the inhouse special~" she dove down and lifted up his legs, over her shoulders. The fact that she was willing to go there…..no, was she actually….?  
She was. Anilingus did start with the same sound, after all, and she slurped all around his taut hole with an appreciable vigor. Corrin was in heaven. She added fingers, and she soon felt the precum drip into her hair.

"S-Sorry….oh gods…Anna, right there…!"

Eager, she let him cum. And she didn't stop there; the saliva was a good lubricant for the spiked dragon dildo she had shoved into his anus.

"AnNA?!"

"Had it commissioned for you, hun. And look? It's double sided!"

* * *

  _It takes a while for Mitama to get started. She prefers her husband to take the initiative, and she likes the most is him slowly sucking her off while lazily laying in bed._

_6''_

The poet was always a handful, but this was ridiculous! There was no way they would make the ceremony with Mitama still sleeping. Corrin sighed and headed to their room. "Mitama…"

"Hmmm…..five minutes husband / can't you see I am sleeping / please let me rest here"

He had an idea to motivate her, then. Corrin lifted up the blanket and caught the familiar eyeful of her smooth penis. Mitama liked to sleep in the nude, for one reason both of them knew.

She was SO playing him.

"Mmm…." Regardless, he got down and gripped the base with one hand, and moved his head to take her in his mouth. He slurped, at a lackadaisical yet relaxing pace she was used to. Mitama mewled and grinded forward, to take him to take more.

Corrin had lost count of the amount of times he ended up giving her a blowjob, but at least it tasted good, right?

"Such a good husband / to suck his wife's dick for her / I love you so much"

He was gonna reply back, but the familiar taste of her seed spiked his tastebuds.

* * *

_Scarlet has a surprisingly thick penis, but lacks any experience with it, cumming almost immediately. Despite her outgoing tomboyish demeanor, she's quick to submit to her husband's desires._

_6''_

"Like this?"  
"Yeah, just….not too rough."

Scarlet nodded like an eager child, and got to work. She was fingering Corrin's ass with a bit-too-fast speed, which made him a little apprehensive about it all, but he decided to shut up and enjoy what he could.

"Hey…..is my turn?"

"Scarlet, you can't just stick it in yet. C-Can you work your hands a bit?"

"Like this?" she stroked him with the same overeagerness. Damn did it feel good, but Corrin wished she had a bit more restraint. "Are you ready now?"

"Ugh….fine, go nuts." He rolled over and spread himself. "But try to hold out this time."

"You got it, babe." Scarlet lined her cock with the hole and gleefully put in inside. Like the last time, she was so hypnotized by the warm tight feeling she thrusted with aplomb. "Waaah….what an asss….."

"Y-Yeah…..aah…..good, good…." He used one of her hands to resume the stroking. She did it so hard he half-expected to catch on fire.

"Oh fuck….oh fuck….!"

Corrin looked up in disbelief. It had barely been a minute, and he was barely leaking anything. But Scarlet's eyes rolled back and she unloaded all of her spunk, before withdrawing and collapsing.

"Fuck yeah….."

"Sigh….I'll get the dildo again…."

* * *

_Sophie prefers taking cocks as opposed to using her own, though human penises can seldom compete with Avel's literal horsecock. Years of experience with the stallion have brought her handjobs up to a godly level._

_6''_

There was something magical about the way Sophie's hand worked. She didn't mash, or squish, just giving her husband's cock gentle yet firm pumps while she giggled at the sounds he made.

"Sophie….gods, you're amazing…."

"Thanks! I have a lot of practice with Avel!"

Corrin twitched, although not solely out of annoyance. "Can….we not talk about the horse while we're having sex?" The last thing he wanted she to sizeshame him, or something.

"Sorry!" To apologize, Sophie increased the pumps until he shot a whole load into her hand. She kissed him, then got to work to lubing herself up.

"You…." Still hazy from the handjob, Corrin stroked himself to get hard again. "-want to be on bottom?'

"Yeah, it's the best!" Sophie smiled wide and bent over, exposing her crown jewel to him. "Don't worry about me, I can take it!"

Corrin smirked, and sunk deep into her ass, and pounded away. Her body was so smooth, and her ass was nice and pump too. Surely he was doing something right, as Sophie was moaning behind him.

"Cor….rin….."

"Sophie…."

Minutes and minutes passed by, and while Corrin got more vocal over the wonderful feeling of penetration, he noticed Sophie was getting _less_ vocal.

"S-Sophie?"

"Zzzzz…..huh?" She craned her head. "O-Oh. Sorry, I'm not used to someone so….small. Or, I guess I should say some _thing?"_

* * *

_Beruka has a thick penis and a low sex drive. During sex she's stiff and emotionless, and moves almost mechanically._

_6''_

At first Corrin didn't know whether to be discouraged or confused when the now-naked Beruka had virtually no reaction to seeing his member. She simply stared at it, the assassin she was, and awaited orders.

"Uhh…..can you…..touch it?"

"With what?"

"Your….hand?"

Beruka nodded, and went to the task of delivering a handjob. Her hand was cold and rough, and the moans from her husband did nothing to change her default expression to anything beyond stoic observation. Even getting shot in the face with cum didn't defer her. "What now?"

"um….do you want me to….give *you* a handjob?"

Beruka didn't say anything. Her penis wasn't even hard, for crying out loud.

"Alright alright, how about I go down?"

His wife nodded again, and she spread her legs for better access. Corrin felt a little guilty that she wasn't even half erect, but maybe that would change.

***SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK***

"Are you….feeling it?"

"Your penis is inside of me," confirmed Beruka monotonously. Not even a blush.

At that point, Corrin stopped caring and focused on getting his nut.

* * *

_Flora has always been considered inferior to her sister in their clan due to her shorter dick, and always resented Felicia for it. The situation persisted after they were taken hostage, and Flora took to the habit of masturbating and cumming into Corrin's food out of spite._

_5''_

"Hgn…..say I'm limp-dicked, do they?!"

In the kitchen, Flora was alone, and that gave her ample opportunity to get to her daily routine. Not that she would care if someone was watching, no, she WANTED to be seen. To prove her dick wasn't worthless.

"Stupid Felicia….she doesn't even know how to use it!"

Aggressively, she pumped her rod as fast as she could, and the beads of sweat were already pouring down. She grit her teeth.

"Master Corrin always talks to her, never me. Never Small Dick Flora!"

Maybe on some level she knew she couldn't blame him, but she wished people paid more attention to her. And maybe the plan wouldn't work, but it was the only thing she would think of.

"A-Ah!"

Flora shot her load into the soup, turning the chicken broth to a "clam chowder". A little salt, some cinnamon, and none would be the wiser.

And seeing as she had more time + was still horny, she eyed the open chicken.

* * *

_Severa always felt inferior to her mother, whose dick is much bigger than her own. During sex she tries to overcompensate and take the lead, but just a few minutes of fucking her true submissive nature comes to light and she becomes a moaning mess._

_5''_

"S-Severa, you-"  
"Shut up! I said I was gonna fuck you, okay?!"

Undeterred, Severa slammed her hole down on Corrin's dick, and began bouncing up and down, as her breasts followed suit. Her particularly tight ass was making the prince roll his eyes something fierce, and Severa felt smug.

"Yeah you like that, don't you, having your wife bounce on your cock?" She grabbed her flapping member and jerked it a bit, reveling in his lewd faces.

"Severa….so…fuck…!"  
"Moan bitch, and I swear, you better…..better….guuuh…." Severa made the worst ahegao she ever made, as now Corrin was slamming into her sensitive spot. Not only was her dick smaller, the spot was bigger, making all too easy to make her cum.

Her tip gleamed with precum, and now she was begging him for more, to finish inside of her.

* * *

_Hana's penis is thick and short. She's quite susceptible to criticism regarding her dick, and when she gets angry she fucks her husband hard and fast._

_5''_

Saying Hana's dick was "cute" wasn't the best idea.

Cooing and holding it close to his wasn't a good plan either.

Kissing her shaft like it was a pet was probably the worst of them all.

"SAY IT! I WANT YOU TO SAY IT!"

Corrin moaned into his pillow as the samurai smashed back and forth into his tight boypussy, refusing to let him cum until he apologized.

"Your….ooh….dick….isn't…..aaaah…..c-cute…..!"

"What….?" Hana stopped and actually frowned, before getting more upset with her hubby. "Are you saying I'm not a woman because of that?!"

The prince was silent, feeling it was a trick question. So she growled and slammed into him even harder.

* * *

_Setsuna is either extremely confident in her technique or too dumb to realize that her size is completely average. Or both. Though she has enough skill to make her husband come within a minute, she'll more often lay back and let him take the lead, and go to sleep around just one round._

_5''_

"Setsuna….gods…."

The archer giggled as she watched Corrin fuck her ass; it wasn't enough that her hole was nice and tight, but the way she moved turned her core into something out of human comprehension. She laid back and casually stroked herself to join the process.

"I'm…..I think I'm close, okay?"

"Okay…" she moaned at both his thrusts and her own hand. "Don't worry about…..the…..creampie, okay? We can bathe later."

"Sure, sure," Corrin ignored her babbling and focused on reaching the level. He practically screamed when he exploded inside of her, and slumped over her form, tired.  
His brain briefly registered her own spunk hitting his chest, but the night was so young! He picked himself up and smiled down at his simple-minded wife….

"Nighty….night….."

…..only to see her eye close. She snuggled up to her pillow, content. Corrin sighed. He felt like fingering her thick butt but even he had some limits, so he pulled their blanket over the two and joined her in dreamland.

* * *

_Elise's penis is the cutest thing ever. It's small, covered with foreskin, and its skin is smooth and untainted. She's not really interested in sex yet, she'd rather play and cuddle._

_4''_

Corrin was wide-eyed when he saw his little sister's penis in the bath, but only because of how pure and cute it was. Elise had giggled and splashed him, and she let him lather up her hair.

"It's not as big as Cammy's, but maybe one day it will be!"

Corrin was still eyeing it, peeking out of the water.

"Corrin! Hehehehe, stop looking at it! Here, let me wash your back!"

Elise was so pure, too pure. He hated having these thoughts about her young girlcock, but if Camilla's body was any indication of her dick size, then Elise faced an uphill battle.

"Splash fight! Hehehehehehe! Come on, big brother!"

"Oh I'll come alright….uhhh I mean, yes!"

* * *

_Midori's is soft, small, and adorable. She has no particular qualms about her size, as she's not really old enough to care about sex, but she does periodically make temporary penis enhancement potions for customers._

_4''_

Corrin watched her latest customer run out of the shop in a huff. "Uhh….business is booming, isn't it?"

"Oh hello, Corrin, come in!" invited Midori. Flasks were brewing all around, and on the board, the herb master even went to the trouble of drawing a to-scale, actual penis for analysis. "I'm just tweaking some formulas…"

"That's….kinda graphic, isn't it?"

"Well it's mine, silly! I don't know why everyone is invested with these things, but I'll do anything to help those more size-conscious."

The prince licked his lips. Sadly, time was not on his side for this one.

"Say Corrin, I've been wondering….um…..what do people with penises even do? I know it's used for urination, but what else?"

When the image of a golden shower came into his head, Corrin mentally cursed up a storm and vowed to not hang out with Niles anymore. "Well….adult pleasure things, Midori."

"Hmmm…..I guess that makes sense! Like, sticking their finger into the hole? Seems a bit small for that."

"Yeah….s-small….."

"Oh maybe…..ah ha!" Midori drew a hand around the shaft, and added arrows to indicate movement. "Is there something pleasurable in having another move their hands?

The thought of Midori's tiny hands made Corrin sweat.

"So many possibilities….maybe we should try, for an experiment!"

Corrin promptly fainted, vowing he was going to burn when his time came.

* * *

_Rinkah's dick is quite sad. Its length and girth are laughable, and she's a premature ejaculator to boot. The contrast of her ripped body to her pathetic penis is quite jarring._

_3''_

It was the most boring session of sex Corrin had ever had. He smiled, and tried to give her encouragement, but it wasn't even satisfying to suck on. He couldn't feel *too* upset, as Rinkah desperately tried every trick to get him to be impressed.

"How about now?!"

"Rinkah, I'm still flaccid. Can't we just cuddle?"

"No!" She flipped him over and began to eat his asshole, but even then, her tongue movements were sloppy and not very fulfilling. She stroked herself back to life and humped him, but Corrin felt cum blast his ass before he could even blink. "Damn it!"

"Look, I'm just gonna go to bed…"

The oni grit her teeth and masturbated as hard as she could, trying in vain to apply the same force to her husband's penis.

"Oh come on, we can at least kiss or something."

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING THIS BED UNTIL BOTH OF US ARE HARD AND FUCKING EACH OTHER, GODDAMN IT! WHY IS YOUR DICK SO HARD TO PLEASE?!"  
"It's anything _but_ hard, Rinkah…."

* * *

 So ended the story. The Archduke smiled, closed his book, and set it down on the table. "Well….did you like it?"

"Like it?" Corrin cringed. "That was awful! Just pages and pages of all the women in our camp - including my sisters! - having sex with me and all of them had a _penis!"_

"But….you haven't stopped masturbating to it since I began reading."

"That doesn't mean it was _good,_ Izana!"

**FIN**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Do you think God stays in Heaven because he fears what he has created?
> 
> Anyways, leave a review. Whether it turned you on or made you laugh, if it made you crack a dopey smile I did something right.


End file.
